The haunted Awkwardness
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: The iCarly group decide to go to a haunted house with Brad, But Griffins also coming For his girlfriend Carly but Brad likes Carly will this cause awkwardness? what is the book up to? who is Jason?  takes place after ids f
1. Getting ready to GO

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly if I did I would not be writing my story on here.**_

(Sam POV)

I was laying on Carly's couch watching girly cows with Carly. Then Freddie walked in.

"Hey Sam, Carly", he said then walked over to us.

"Freddie hey", Carly said.

"Nub", I said then Freddie sat beside me and put his around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok", he said with a slight smile.

"Hey guys are you still coming to that supposed haunted house tomorrow with me still?" Carly asked.

"Why wouldn't we be", I asked.

"Just checking I didn't want to go by myself", Carly said.

"Isn't Brad and Griffin coming to?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to go with out you two", Carly said.

"Ok relax we are coming", I said then Freddie pulled me into a kiss.

"Guys", Carly yelled then we pulled apart.

"Yeah", I asked.

"Not in front of me I'm still not comfortable with this quite yet", Carly said.

"Whatever Carls", I said then leaned back on Freddie and watched TV. After ten minutes of watching TV there was a knock at the door.

"Carly the door", I yelled.

"Coming", she said from the kitchen .She ran toward the door then opened the door, "Hello Brad come in", she said as he came in, "Ready for the trip?" she asked.

"Yeah how about you guys still coming?" he asked.

"Duh why do people keep asking us that", I said, "creepy haunted house and me is an awesome combination", I said.

"Yeah anyway what time are we leaving tomorrow", Brad asked.

"6:30 p.m. We have to leave kind of soon so when we get there we can set up our stuff before it gets too dark and that is the latest Spenser can drop us off because he is going to Socko's for movie night", Carly said.

"uh I can not wait this is going to be awesome", I said.

"So how long are we going to stay" Brad asked.

"we are staying till 1:00 p.m. the next day so just over night I'm kind of freaked out because the last people to go there died what if we get hurt or killed going", Carly panicked.

"Dude no one is going to die", I said, "It is just a old building that a bunch of losers decide to go then some one broke in and killed them nothing is going to happen we will be fine", I said. Carly got up then sat beside me.

"I don't think we should go", Carly said.

"We are going", I said.

"Ok", she said then we all started watching TV.

(NEXT DAY)(Freddie POV)

"Hunny you need to pack the first aid kit", my insane mom yelled.

"Mom I'm only spending on night at Spenser and Carly's I'll be fine", I said my mom said I could not go to the haunted house so I asked if I could stay at Carly's and she said I could for my over protective mother I am surprised she didn't catch my lie I mean really I just asked to go to a haunted place then I asked if I could go to Carly's suspicious duh. Anyway I went out the front door in the hallway.

"Fredward what if you get broken?" she asked.

"Mom I'll be fine if I need you I'll call ok", I said.

"Ok but Fredward you better call", she said.

"I will bye", I said then entered the Shay's apartment, "Carly?" I said.

"She is up stairs packing", Sam said.

"Hey Sam", I said then went over to her and sat beside her and put my arm around her and kissed her head, "You pretty excited?" I asked.

"Duh", she said then laid he head on my shoulder.

Then we heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it", I said then got up and went to the door and opened and found Brad, "Hey come in", I said then he came in, "Ready?", I asked

"Sort of Carly kind of freaked me out yesterday", Brad said.

"Ah come on don't be a pansy", Sam said.

"I'm not a pansy just because I'm a little freaked out of what she said", Brad said then sat on the couch beside Sam.

"Whatever she is Carly she probably just wanted to freak you guys out so we don't have to go", Sam said as I sat down on the other side of her.

"Yeah but what you said after didn't help either", Brad said then we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", I said then went to the door, "Hello", I said as Gibby and Griffin came in, "What are you doing here Gibby?", I asked.

"iCarly practice", Gibby said, "Why do you guys have duffle bags every where did you rob a bank?" he asked.

"Yes Gibby we rob a bank", Sam said sarcastically.

"What uh … please don't kill me I won't tell anyone I'm just a Gibby", Gibby said hiding his face.

"Gib. I was kidding", Sam said.

"Oh good because I might have to call the cops if you would of let me away so… tell Carly our dog had to go to the vet again and it's fine now", Gibby said.

"Dog?" we all asked.

"Well yeah a month ago I got a dog for me and Carly to share she didn't help much in raising it", Gibby said, "So what is up with the duffels?" he asked.

"We are going to this really creepy looking haunted house where some people recently died in", Sam said trying to creep Gibby out but she kind of scared Brad.

"Uh Sam your FREAKING me out MORE", Brad said.

"Dude earlier when you said you weren't a pansy you were lying because what I said was not freaky at all it is actually funny if you think about it", Sam said.

"Yeah in a sick creepy way", Brad said still freaked out.

"I want to come", Gibby said.

"Ok", I said, "But you need to pack a few…", I said then he pulled clothes out of his backpack then after he showed them to us he put them back.

"Uh", Sam groaned.

"What do you think Peter", we heard Griffin whisper….

(Griffins POV)(10 minutes before)

I went to Carly's door and knocked then Gibby came up behind me, "Sup", he said then knocked.

"Hello", Freddie said as Gibby, Peter, and me came in, "What are you doing here Gibby?", Freddie asked.

"iCarly practice", Gibby said, "Why do you guys have duffle bags every where did you rob a bank?" he asked uh this boy is so stupid so why they were talking to Gibby I snuck in the kitchen and pulled out Peter, "Hey Peter ready for this little trip", I asked Peter in a whisper.

"Yeah it's going to be fun", Peter whispered.

"Ok I think I should go back and see when Carly's going to come down What do you think Peter", I said.

"Griffin what are you doing?" Sam said looking over at me. I froze in my spot.

"Nothing", I said and put Peter in my bag.

"Yeah right why did you bring your pee wee baby", Sam said.

"I didn't", I said.

"Then why did you say what do you think Peter?" Freddie asked uh oh think Griffin think.

"Uh I was talking to myself force of habit", I said.

"Whatever", Sam said, "Carly hurry up", she yelled.

"I'm coming", Carly yelled back.

(Brads POV)

Carly came down the stairs, "Ready", she said dragging a pink suite case.

"Hey Carly", Griffin said then put his freakin arm around Carly WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

"Are you guys dating?" I asked.

"Yeah", they said together ok I have a feeling this trip to go to a haunted house is going to be really stupid…..


	2. Trip to Haunted horror

**OH IF YOU READ THIS THE STORY UNFOLDS AS IT GOES….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

_(Sam POV)_

"_Let's go", I said, it felt a little awkward because everyone knows Brad likes Carly but Carly._

"_Ok we have to wait till Spenser gets out of the bathroom and we can leave", Carly said. At that moment Spenser came running out of the bathroom._

"_Carly the sinks on fire", Spenser yelled. Uh Spenser._

"_Spenser", Carly said then took off to the bathroom to put the fire out. She came out five minutes later, "How?" Carly asked._

"_I was washing my hands then poof it caught on fire", Spenser said._

"_Ok can we go now", I said inpatient._

"_We are ready let's go", Carly said. We all headed out the door and took the stairs while heading to the parking lot._

"_Hey Gibby what are you doing?" Carly asked._

"_Fredweird said he could come", I said. She gave me this weird look, I just shrugged it off._

"_Ok Gibby do you need to get some clothes", Carly said, just as she said that he took out his clothes, showed her, and put them back, "why do you have clothes in you backpack", Carly asked._

"_Just in case I lose my pants", Gibby said like it was the most normal thing ever._

"_Oh-Kaye", I said then we all got in the van and Spenser started to drive us down the road._

"_Carls why do I have to be stuck in the back", I said laying my head on Freddie who is sitting right beside me._

"_Because this is my and my brothers car so I get shot gun", she said leaning her seat back._

"_Carly can you move your seat back up you are squishing my bag", Griffin said from the other side of me._

"_Oh sorry", Carly said then moved her seat up._

"_Why did I have to sit in the back with the luggage and Gibby?", Brad asked._

"_Because we don't want to", I said looking back at Brad pushed up against the window._

"_I don't think this is safe", Brad said trying to move around._

"_Stop being a pansy", I said._

"_I am not a pansy it is just crowed", Brad stated._

"_Ok what ever are we there yet Spenser?" Freddie asked._

"_Few more minutes I guess you sure you guys want to go?" Spenser asked._

"_I don't want to but we promised our fans we would go on our last iCarly._

_**Flashback**_

"_Next on iCarly we are going to be taking dares from you iCarly fans", I said then Carly jumps in front of the camera._

"_Crazy, funny, stupid, we take them all", Carly said._

" _Well today we can only do one", I said then pressed the boo button on the remote._

"_But don't worry we are going to do more next week", Carly said._

"_Well let's get the dare Freddison", I said then Freddie pushed the button that pulled out the monitor._

"_It's SUPERhaunted24", Freddie said._

"_Hey", me and Carly said._

"_I love you show", SUPERhaunted24 said._

"_On with the dare", I said._

"_Ok I dare Sam, Carly, and Freddie to stay at this creepy haunted house in Seattle and spend the whole night there but you can't leave the place till the next day", SUPERhaunted24 said._

"_Ok that sounds awesome we will do it", I said._

"_Well, that's it for iCarly but tune in next week to find out how the haunted house went", Carly said._

"_Bye Bye", Carly yelled._

"_Till next time", I whispered then Freddie shut the computer off._

"_And we are clear", Freddie said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Stop being a pansy we will be fine", I said.

"Maybe I am a pansy I am terrified that we are going to get slaughtered. Maybe worse hung", Carly said as I could tell Brad was freaking out.

"I don't think we should go", Brad said.

" One we can't be hung just by going in a supposed haunted house and two your just trying to freak people out so we don't have to go", I said.

"I am freaking out", Carly yelled.

"Calm down nothing bad is going to happen", I said.

"Since you said nothing is going to go wrong something will", Carly panicked.

"I'm lost", Gibby said.

"We're here", Spenser said stopping the car in front of the 'supposed' haunted house. We all got out of the car and headed for the porch. We practically dragged Carly out of the Van . She would not stop with her freak attacks.


	3. Book talker

**Hi if you like or dislike this story REVIEW I want to know tell me your thoughts….**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly! I wish I did but sadly I don't.**

(Brads POV)

"Finally", Sam said as she ran towards the door of this freakin looking house. I look over at Carly to see her texting someone hmmm. This blue car pulled up and dropped off this weird guy ok this is the part where I die breathe Brad breathe.

"Hey Carly did I miss anything", that freaky guy said.

"Thank God you came I think this place is freaky the more people the less scary", Carly said to that same freak I was talking about.

"Who the heck is that?" Sam asked.

"This is my cousin Jason", Carly said, "Jason this is Sam and Freddie my best friends, Brad the intern for iCarly, Gibby my friend, and Griffin my boyfriend", Carly introduced us to her creepy cousin.

"Hi guys Carly said you guys are staying here over night that sound so cool I asked if I could join hope it's ok", Jason said looking at … why the heck is he starring at Sam there is got to be something fishy about that guy…

"It's cool at least your not some shirtless mermaid with no brains", Sam said, I guess Freddie noticed Jason looking at Sam because he put his arm around her .Then Freddie and Jason glare at each other Gosh its like a staring contest I wouldn't want to be on either side of that. I shudder at the thought. Creepy….

"Why are you guys looking at each like that?" Gibby asked totally lost.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked looking away from Freddie.

"Nothing can we just go in and leave this place is really creeping me out", I said looking around then I saw a creepy looking shadow, "Ah", I screamed pointing at the thing then I disappeared.

"What?" Carly asked looking around.

"Never mind", I said freaking out more.

"Lets go in", Griffin said then grabbed Carly's hand and took her to the front door. He tried to open it, "What the heck?" he said pulling on the door more, "It's not opening", he said still trying to open the stupid door.

"Let me get it", Sam said, pushing Griffin out of the way and knocking him to the floor. HA-HA. She started pushing on the door, but the door didn't even budge.

"Here let me help", Jason said as he took off his jacket._**((A/N he is wearing a wife beater and he is built))**_ Sam just stared at him and he pulled the knob off. Great going uh I thought as he started laughing. Weirdo.

"Ahem", Freddie said fake coughing. Sam snapped out of her little trance with Jason?

"Why is everyone staring at me" Sam asked not even realizing she had just been staring at Jason.

"Why were you looking at him?" Gibby asked. Oh my fudge.

"Pssh I wasn't looking at him", Sam said.

"Oh-Kaye", Freddie said going in between Jason and Sam, "Since HE pulled the knob off I guess we have to call Spenser to come get us", he said as he kept eying Jason.

"Ok I'll call Spenser", Carly said as she pulled out her phone. I took the time to look around I wish I didn't because I saw lots of buildings around me that were not there a few minutes ago. Oh fudge I'm scared I wish I could cuddle with Carly and Griffin would get lost. Oh no Brad don't think that way, "My phone does not have signal", Carly said holding up her phone wow she is so pretty Stop Brad she is taken.

"WHAT", Sam yelled.

"There is no signal hey where did those buildings come from like ten minutes ago they were not there", Carly panicked.

(Freddie POV)

We are stuck and this freak Jason is trying to flirt with Sam and ripped the knob of the door so now we are stuck outside till Spenser comes to get us tomorrow . Maybe if Jason would not have came we would be perfectly fine, "What we are stuck", Brad panicked.

"Dude chill we are going to be fine, but with you freaking out we are going to hit you with something so just SHUT UP", Griffin said and yelled the last part, which made Brad back up a few steps.

"Ok enough of the threats just hit him he is getting on my nerves", Sam said.

"Sam", I said wrapping my arm around her waist, "No one is hitting anyone", I said, slightly lying if that Jason tried to make a move on Sam I would hit him not thinking twice.

"Guys we have to get out of here. I am going to go crazy, if we don't get home soon", Carly panicked hugging Griffin.

"We really need to get out", Brad said freaking out AGAIN.

"We can walking back", Jason suggested, walking beside Sam.

"Come on", Sam said, walking down the road with Jason.

"Sam wait up", I said, running to her to walk with her. Brad ran up beside me freaking out more.

"Come on Carls", Sam said.

"Coming", Carly said dragging Griffin behind her. We started to walk down the road and I swear I saw shadows following us. I guess Brad saw it too. He keep looking behind him and then he would scream. I am surprised that Griffin or Sam haven't knocked him out yet. He was really starting to get on my nerves, " We're lost", Carly panicked AGAIN what is with Brad and Carly it isn't that scary, "ahhhhhhhhh", Carly screamed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Did you see that", Carly said pointing at a bush.

"What?" I asked.

"There was a huge shadow right there", Carly said putting her head in Griffins shoulder.

"Dude chill you are probably seeing things", Sam said, hitting her on the back of the head.

"Ouch stop Sam I'm scared", Carly said.

"Whatever hey look over there it's a gas station maybe they have a phone so we can call Spenser I'm tired of walking we could use the ride back", Sam said walking ahead of the group. I ran up to catch up with her and Freakin Jason had to decide to follow us. I really hate him first he gets us stuck out side then he flirts with Sam now he wants to follow where ever we go. UH.

"Sam", Carly said dragging Griffin over with us. Brad took off with them to follow us.

"Hey look at this", Sam said holding up an old looking book.

"Where did you get that?" I asked taking the book from her to look at it.

"It was in front of the door and the sign on the door says to pick it up", Sam said.

"What", I said looking at the sign it says "Pick up my book and read". "What the heck?" I said looking at the sign again. I looked at the bottom there was little words so I leaned close to read it, "to save your life", I said.

"huh", Sam said.

"It says that at the bottom of the sign", I said.

"Ah", Carly screamed.

"Why would someone put a sign like that up", Sam said.

"I don't know, but I think we should read the book", Brad said grabbing the book and opening it.

"Brad", everyone but Brad and Sam screamed.

"What", he said.

"It could have had a bomb att-", I said then got interrupted by the book recording.

"**Hi fellow prisoners if you do my request I will free you, but if you break one rule you will be brutally tortured. You have until midnight to finish my last request or I will kill all of you, Bad dreams….. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Griffin, Gibby, Brad, and Jason."**

"ah", Carly screamed, "Someone is going to kill us", Carly passed out.

"Uh Griffin pick up your girlfriend lets get home guys", Sam said.

"Did you not hear that book if we don't follow it then we get killed", Brad said panicking.

"It's a book", Sam said.

"Lets just follow it I don't want anything to happen to you and the book even knew all our names", I said putting my arm around Sam's waist. I kissed the side of her head then she grabbed the book from Brad.

"Ok it says rule one: Split up in to groups never more then two or death", Sam said and Brad passed out, "Not another wimp some one pore water on his face", Sam said looking at the book.

"Ok," Jason said reaching in his bag to grab a water bottle. He pored it on Brads face.

"Ah," Brad screamed which woke up Carly.

"Guys we need to follow those rules", Gibby said.

"What did they say," Carly asked.

"We can never be in more then two groups or we get killed," Griffin said holding Carly close.

(Brad POV)

OMG I am so scared. Bad Brad you are not scared be brave for Carly. Maybe Griffin will get killed J … bad Brad don't think that way your better then that, "Ok next rule: Each person has to be with one person at all times if you go alone I cut off your head and serve it to the rest of the people left," Sam said finishing the rule.

"What the heck," I said, "Is this it? Only two rules," I asked hopefully I can follow these rules its not that I want to be alone anytime soon.

"There is more," Sam said, "Rule three: One of your relationships will come to a end," Sam said, Freddie glared at Jason. He needs to chill his whole jealousy thing .Oh Hey maybe if some relation ship has to end it will be Carly and Griffin He he Wait… bad thoughts Brad bad thoughts.

"Next Rule", Griffin said.

"Rule four; Can't try to escape there's no way out", Sam said ,then book started talking again.

"**Hey prisoners last rule is my hardest rule to follow enjoy my sentence prisoners"**

"Ok that was scary what is the last rule", I said standing behind Carly and Griffin.

"Last rule: the person who completes my quest has to kill the one he/she loves the most", Sam said, the book started talking.

"**Prisoners the request is to send one of your fellow friends off a bridge alone and no tears allowed to be shed. Oh and my other prisoners are at the stop sign down the street you may meet them hurry your time is limited"**

"There's more 'prisoners'" I asked.

"I guess lets go see", Sam said taking off down the road.

"Sam", Freddie said taking off with her. The rest of us started to follow down the road. We saw people talking…


	4. Get Split

**Hi if you like or dislike this story REVIEW I want to know tell me your thoughts of the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't iCarly, but I do own my made up characters but not iCarly ****L**

(Sam POV)

"Hey I can't believe we have to find…. What are you looking at", a girl said as she turned around saw us then screamed while running into a guys arms, "Who are you?" she asked us. I was about to answer when someone interrupted me.

"Jason", a dark haired girl said.

"Hey, Sally What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I came here with them. We were going to go to a haunted house when Mike over there pulled the knob off", Sally said then got interrupted by Mike.

"Hey I didn't mean to pull the knob off it wouldn't budge" Mike defended.

"Yeah but when you pull a knob off you don't screw it back in and hope it works!" Sally said.

"You guys wouldn't even let me try you just dragged me off!" Mike said.

"Whatever! Anyway we got this book and it said to find, Carly, Sam, Brad, Griffin, Freddie, Gibby, and Jason," Sally said.

"Who are you people", I asked as Freddie put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh I'm Sally that's Jade", Sally said pointing to a blond hair girl, "Her boyfriend Mason", She said pointing to a guy holding Jade, "Jadline and Richard," she said pointing to a girl with red hair and a guy with blackish brown hair", Rocky, but call her the Rock and Mike", she finished pointing at a girl with brown hair and pink hair and a guy with brown hair.

"I'm Freddie this is my girlfriend Sam, and my friends; Carly, Brad, Griffin, and Gibby", Freddie said pointing at each one of us as he said our names with his arm still around me.

"What are the rules?" Jade asked. We told them our rules, Then they told us there two rules #1. Don't run or I'll chop up off limp from limp. #2. Find Sam, Carly, Freddie, Brad, Gibby, Griffin, and Jason to finish the rule list p.s. they will find you shortly. After we finished telling each other the rules the book started talking.

"**Hey prisoners you better follow my rules and get to know my other set of prisoners you're a group now so the rules apply to you guys as a group so remember never more then two groups bye prison sentence prisoners"**

"Oh my Word", Brad said, "We have to stay with you guys or we die", Brad freaked. Carly passed out again.

"Is she ok?" Jadline asked.

"Yeah she passes out a lot", I said looking around to see strange shadows.

"Ok we have to do the request so how is this going to work we have to Midnight and its", Freddie said looking at his phone, "8:00 pm", he glared at Jason AGAIN. I don't really know why.

"Ok it said some one has to jump off a bridge and that person has to kill the one that person loves and a relationship must come to a end", Jade said, "The question is Are any of us willing to die with the person we love for everyone else to live?" Jade said looking around at us.

"Ok which guy and which girl would die to save the other people", Griffin asked.

"Dude the people have to be in love", I said.

"No they don't they just have to act like that to fool this guys so he lets us go", Griffin said then the book started talking.

"**I heard that prisoners no trying to fool me I know who each one of you loves so no trying to fool me it can't work"**

"Lets burn the book", Brad said. The book started talking again.

"**Ok no burning me or I will have your heads as my throne"**

"let's just accidentally drop it", Freddie whispered to me

"**NO LEAVING ME BEHIND I will kill all the girls here I know every guy here likes at least one of them so you will suffer Be good Prisoners or death"**

"Oh some one likes me", Rocky said, walking away from the group.

"Rocky", Jade yelled then Mason, Brad, Carly, Griffin, took off after her.

"Now I guess we have to find them", Freddie said grabbing my hand to pull me to find them. Everyone but Jadline and Richard followed.

"Hurry up", I yelled to them.

"Uh I'm coming", Richard said dragging Jadline along with him.

"Hey so where are you from", Sally asked me.

"Your hot", Mike said to me.

"What", Freddie said.

"Ignore him", Sally said hitting Mike on the head, " He is so freaky no one talks to him so just pay no attention to him and he will go away", Sally said, " Anyway where are you guys from", she asked again.

"Seattle a few miles away from here You?", I asked.

"Oh we are from North Carolina we were going to L.A. but our truck broke down so we had to stay at a hotel. Mason looked up this supposed haunted place so we decided to go check it out so that's how we got here", Sally said.

"We have been friends for ever right Sal", Jason said.

"Yeah we have been friends since we were little", Sally said.

"Well how did you guys become boyfriend and girlfriend", Jason asked.

"Oh just happened", I said.

"Ok anyway where do you think they would go", Freddie asked putting his arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"Maybe they are at the gas station we were at earlier", Jason said.

"Yeah maybe", Freddie said pulling me along with him. While the rest trailed along behind us.

(Carly POV)

"We are lost", Rocky said turning around.

"No duh", Jade said looking around.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"I guess we lost them", Mason said looking around then back at Jade, "We should find them", he said pulling Jade with him. The rest of us just trailed along behind them.

"UH my feet hurt", Rocky said sitting down.

"Come on Rocky", Jade said.

"Well if it wasn't for Rocky we would be with the group right now instead we are stuck out in the middle of nowhere", Griffin said.

"If it wasn't for me, You didn't have to follow dumb ass", Rocky said.

"Rocky", Jade scolded, "Sorry about h-", she said then got interrupted by a sound coming from the bushes.


	5. the Book means buissness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN iCarly ONLY THE CHARATERS I MADE UP

JASON – YOU DON'T OWN ME

ME – SHUT UP YOUR NOT EVEN REAL

JASON – SO?

ME – Oh ….. ON WITH THE STORY

(Sam POV)

We have been walking for hours, when we heard a scream. "What was that?" I said as we all stopped.

"That sounded like Jade", Jadline said going back to her phone. Wait …?

"Does your pone work?" I asked taking the phone out of her hand.

"Hey get your own phone", Jadline yelled.

"Jadline you had a phone and didn't tell any of us it worked", Jason yelled at her.

"Who are YOU? My DAD?" Jadline yelled stalking off with Richard trailing behind her.

"She can fuck herself for all I care", I said walking in the opposite direction. While Jason and Freddie took off to me.

"Sam we have to stay together", Freddie said grabbing my arm and trying to drag me the other way.

I pulled my arm away. "If you want to walk with them go but I'm not", I said walking away again. Freddie and Jason still following.

"I agree with Sam we really should walk with them", Jason said walking up on one side of me.

"But the book sai-", Freddie said then I cut him off.

"Who cares what the book said it's probably the person who gave us the dare messing with us", I said stopping to just glare at him.

"Ok I guess it is just a dare, but where are we going?" he asked grabbing my hand and walking beside me.

"Home", I said.

"But the book", he said and I glared at him, "How are we going to get home if we don't even know where we are?" he asked changing the subject

"I don't know hitch hike", I said.

"WHAT? You can't hitch hike that is dangerous", he said stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey where are Sally, Mike and Gibby?" Jason asked looking behind us. Where are they?

(Sally POV)

Well this is just get I am stuck in the middle of nowhere with two useless boys. Oh help me. "Hey let's go that way", I said pointing the direction that Jadline and Richard went.

"OK", Gibby said following behind me.

"This sucks I'm stuck with an ugly girl and that", Mike said pointing towards Gibby. I knocked Mike out with my backpack.

"OMF you're a double agent", Gibby freaked running in circles.

"Yeah I am", I said sarcastically.

"When were you going to tell everyone?" he asked eyes widened. OMF!

"First not an agent second pick him up", I said motioning towards Mikes unconscious body.

"You don't have to lie to me I'll keep the agent thing a secret", he said picking up Mike. I slapped my head as we walked down the road.

(Jadline POV)

Me and Richard had been walking for minutes. I am so so tired, so I texted Richard.

ME – Richard I'm bored

Richard – what do you expect me to do about it?

ME – ENTERTAIN ME

We heard a noise in the bushes then a scream …. Jade

ME – was that Jade?

Richard – sure let's check it out

We walked over to the noise and saw Jade passed out, everyone covered in blood, and Mason gone ….. What the Fuck happened?

(Griffin POV) _**((A/N Where the last chapter left off))**_

"Sorry about h-", Jade said as she got interrupted by a noise coming from the bushes. Then out came this freaky looking arm it grabbed Mason and pulled him away. Everyone was trying to destroy it but nothing worked finally it split Mason in half and blood splattered all over everyone. Jade screamed. We all just looked petrified looking around. Jade just started crying the the book in Brad's hand started talking

"_**I told you to do my challenges you failed to realize I'm serious , Now if you don't join your group and do my quest's more people will be knocked off Maybe Griffin, Maybe Carly, Maybe Jason, Maybe Sam, Maybe Brad, Maybe even JADE" it started laughing.**_

Jade passed out. "I don't know what to say?" I said a little freaked out.I looked to my left side and saw Carly crying her eyes out. On my right Brad was freaking losing it. Rocky was freaking out, Mason is dead, and Jade is passed out. Oh Fuck. This is so bad. "Guys calm down we're going to be fine", I said trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh My Word", I heard Jadline yell looking at us. Not more people to freak out.

(Freddie POV)

We are walking the opposite way to the way everyone else was. But Sam convinced me that the book was just some creepy iCarly fan trying to mess with us. I saw this creepy looking shadow then out of nowhere something grabbed Jason and pulled him in to a bush. We heard screaming and we ran over to the bushes and Jason jumped out with ripped jeans no top dirt all over him. "What just happened?" Sam asked grabbing Jason's arm. UH

"Something grabbed me, beat the shit out of me then threw me back it was like someone wanted to scared us", he said.

"Here take this", I said reaching into my bag and handing him my gray t-shirt.

"Thanks", Jason said putting on the shirt.

"Let's hurry before something else tries to grab us" Sam said before she got away I grabbed her arm.

"Maybe we should find the others", I said.

"Why?" she asked pulling her arm away.

"Sam did you not just see what that thing almost did to Jason I don't want that to be you", I said cupping her check then softy kissing her lips. I heard Jason groan HA-HA

When we pulled away she said softy looking in my eyes, "Your such a sap." I laughed.

"UH are you guys coming before something else tries to KILL ME", Jason said yelling the end part.

"Let's go", Sam said as we walked the opposite direction we were headed before. I put my arm around her. I wish we were home.

_**I hope you liked it . probably not my best but I guess it works if you have any ideas let me know… Oh and UltraMegaStar how could you know how my story ends I don't even know yet well …. PEACE OUT REVIEW**_


	6. Watch Carefully

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly **__**J as I said before I own the characters I made up.**_

_**Jason - *Mumbles* **_

_**Me - *smiles***_

_**Sam - why did you tie up Jason?**_

_**Me - heh oh with the story**_

(Sam POV)

Me, Freddie, and Jason were walking toward where we thought the rest of the group would be. "What time is it?" Jason asked.

Freddie looked at his watch, "Uh 9:30 I swear this thing is going backwards", he said pulling my hand further.

"Uh I'm hungry", I said reaching into my backpack and pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar. "Well this is really going to full me up", I joked.

"I have a few fat-cakes", Jason said pulling out three fat-cakes.

"I love you", I said grabbing two fat cakes from him. Freddie tensed up and stopped. "Here", I said handing him the fat-cake. He grabbed the fat-cake. "Eat it", I said as me and Jason ate our fat-cakes. Freddie just stood there like frozen in time. What's got his corn flakes? "Freddie Are you ok?" I asked. He snapped out of his little trance then put his arm around me.

"Yeah I'm alright here", he said handing me his fat-cake.

"No You eat that", I said giving it back to him.

"NO you have it", he said trying to smile handing it to me. Something's wrong!

"Freddie if you don't eat it willingly I'll shove it down your throat. I'm not going to let you starve", I said giving it back to him. He ate it then looked at me then Jason. "Freddie Are you ok?" I asked again. Just then he fell to the floor. "Freddie", I yelled dropping to my knees and putting his head on my legs. "Freddie", I said shaking him. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Jason who was sitting on his knees beside me.

"I don't know maybe that book thing did it?" he said.

"You actual believe that?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Uh Yeah that thing a lot killed ME" he exclaimed.

"Freddie?" I said taping the side of Freddie's head. He stirred and moved then sat up and screamed. He looked at me. "Freddie?" I said. He grabbed me in a hug. I hugged back. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't really know all I remember is Jason getting sucked in by a arm like thing then nothing", Freddie said confusing me and Jason.

"What are you talking about that happened hours ago!" I said. He pulled away from me and kissed me then pulled away.

"We have to get out of here", he said.

"But you said we had to find the others?" I said.

"No We have to leave like NOW", he said getting off the ground and helping me up as Jason stood up.

"Dude Are you Ok?" Jason asked.

"First I'm not your DUDE and Second of course I'm ok", he said trying to pull me towards where we were just walking from.

"Freddie", I complained as he pulled me further back where we were. _**((AN: If your confused it starts to come together the more into the story I go))**_

(Gibby POV)

I love walking around with a double agent I feel so Safe. "Sally what's you DA Name?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know double agent name?" I said.

"Princess One oh One", she said in a weird tone of voice.

"Awesome is that how you say it?" I said then repeated what she said how she said it.

"I was being sarcastic!" Sally said confusing me.

"Cool!" I said hoping that wasn't code for 'Kill the Gibby'.

(Jadline POV)

OMF what happened it looks like they have blood on them. Act natural.

Me - Richard do they have blood on them?

Richard - looks like it? Ask?

Me - whatever.,,,

"Is that blood?" I asked they all looked freaked out.

"M- M- M-ason is D- D- Dead", she said crying. Mason's dead? Did they kill him?

"What happened?" I asked.

"That book thing KILLED him with this metal looking arm", Carly cried.

"When we tried to get him away from the Arm his body split and covered us with blood", Griffin explained.

"Heh", I said stepping back a little bit.

Me - let's make a run for it!

Richard - right behind you

Me and Richard took off running away from them surprised we weren't being followed.

_**(( Short Chapter but I am tired and I hadn't wrote on this in forever. So if you didn't like it blame the sleepiness taking over. Oh Yeah Me and my friend made up a story it's on Ultra Megastar's page check it out it's called The Endless Road AKA House of Anubis fan fiction. PEDDIE! Troll Face**_


	7. Passed

_**Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own iCarly stop rubbing it in **__**L**_

_**Jason - hahaha**_

_**Brad - who had tape on Jason's mouth**_

**_Me- you took it off?_**

**_Brad- yeah?_**

_**Me - oh brother **_

_**Jason - she DOESN'T OWN MEH**_

_**Me - Heh on with the story**_

_Love will follow - quote of day_

**(Freddie POV)**

Sam, Jason, and I were walking away from this creepy place. Someone ran out of the bushes and attached me. Sam and Jason were trying to get him off me. But it knocked them back. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as it fanished. "SAM!" I said getting up and running over to her "Are you ok?" I asked. Then took site of them they had Blue slim all over them and Sam had a cut on her leg.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed getting up and grabbing my arm. "Doesn't this hurt?" She asked. I looked at my arm and there was a slice going from my shoulder to my elbow.

"I'm fine. Is your leg fine?" I asked. Then Sam fell over and her head was bleeding.

"Sam!" I exclaimed dropping to my knees beside her. Jason ran over to her. "Sam wake up!" I said shaking he shoulders as I began to cry.

"I told you not to mess around with me!" a creepy voice said from somewhere near me.

"What did you do to her!" I exclaimed.

"I was serious when I said I would kill ALL the girls!" the voice said in a mocking tone.

"We aren't going to do anything you want unless you let her live!" Jason exclaimed. I finally looked to him and saw he was crying to.

"You better do it or she dies!" the voice said fading out. Sam coughs then opens her eyes.

"What? Happened?" she asked sitting up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah … What happened to your arm? … Where are we Freddie?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"Someone attaked me!" I gave her a weird look, "Remember the haunted house we went to?" I asked.

"It wasn't really haunted!" she said standing up. She looked at Jason and smiled…. What happened to her? "Hey I'm Sam", she said to him. Jason looked at her confused.

"Jason? Do you not remember me?" he asked.

"Are you one of Carly's boyfriends?" she asked. I laughed at that.

"Actually her cousin." he said.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"That we were on iCarly taking dares? What is going on?" she asked.

I celebrated a little in my head that she remembered me at least. "We have to find the others", I said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward where we just came from. Jason trailed behind us.

"Others?" she said confused.

"Carly, Griffin, Brad", I reminded her.

"Gotcha", she said.

**(Gibby POV)**

Me and Sally AKA DOUBLE AGENT were walking when she fell to the floor… "I WARNED YOU" a voice said from around me. . OH CRAP she has enemies! I am a target. I picked up Sally and started running. Don't let them catch me! Don't let them catch me. After a few minutes I stopped to catch my breathe.

Sally wakes up and screams. I drop her. "AHHHHH", I screamed Where are they?

"Who the hell are you!" she exclaimed standing up.

"Who?" I asked. She gave me a code look. Oh No!

"YOU!" she yelled walking toward me.

I dropped to the ground and covered my head, "I'm just a GIBBY", I exclaimed.

"Oh …. Gibby what happened?" she questioned.

I peeked out from under my arm, "You enemies attacked!" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Why do I ask you?" she muttered.

"Do you read minds?" I asked. She walked away.

"Wait up Princess One Oh One", I yelled following behind her.

**(Brad POV)**

Jadline and Richard just took off running. What is there problem? It's not like they just witnessed MURDER and had victims blood on them. By the way I am FREAKIN SCARED! "I warned you", the book spoke knocking all the girls out cold. What? Griffin, and I exchanged looks then we dropped to the floor trying to make them up. A few minutes of shaking woke them up.

"Uh", Rocky groaned grabbing her head.

"Did we fall?" Jade asked looking around then stood up immediately. "EWWW", she screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I Was EW", she looked around.

"My head hurts", Carly said as Griffin helped her up.

"Are you guys ok?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah", they answered looking around. What just Happened?

**(Richard POV)**

Jadeline and I were walking till she fell.

Me- You ok?

No reply she must not have heard the message.

Me- Jadeline is everything ok?

I looked at her. She can't possibly sleep at time like this can she? A few minutes she woke up.

Jadeline- what happened?

Me- you fell a sleep

Jadline - oh?

She got up and we continued walking. What's wrong with her?

**Ok sorry about the stupid chapter! Not my fault just what came to my head today ENJOY!**


End file.
